


Third Time's a Charm

by circ_bamboo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, PikeOne_Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and One wake up in the same bed. Repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For the "waking up in the same bed" square on my [PikeOne bingo card](http://circ-bamboo.livejournal.com/18270.html).

Pike wakes up, slowly, because he’s warm and comfortable and it’s still mostly dark and he’s not waking up because of some nasty noise blaring in his ear. No, he’s waking up because he can. He shifts, and realizes his arm is under the pillow, and someone else’s head is on the pillow.

Wait.

What?

He’s nude--or, no, he’s just not wearing a shirt; everything else except his boots appears to be in place. He turns his head, slowly, to one side, and sees dark-brown hair strewn across the pillow. _Oh._ He isn’t sure that he’s supposed to feel _relieved_ that it’s his XO in the bed with him, but he knows that he certainly shouldn’t feel _disappointed_ that she’s fully-dressed, at least as far as he can see.

Eventually, he’s sure, his brain will wake up and he’ll be able to remember why he’s in the same bed as Number One, partially undressed, but at the moment, he’s torn. As much as he’d love not to move--her rear end is pressing up against his hip in a way that he really shouldn’t think too much about--he’s also vaguely afraid about what waking up in the same bed will mean for their relationship.

Their _professional_ relationship, that is. Their personal relationship, such as it is, consists of the ability to hold a conversation without running out of things to say in the first five minutes. Although he’s long since stopped denying the fact that she’s attractive--that he’s attracted to her--the truth is that the professional relationship comes first and he’d do nearly anything to preserve _that_ , up to and including sneaking out of bed without even leaving a note.

Even if it’s his bed, which, as a matter of fact, it is. His eyes have adjusted and he can recognize his own room. He really does need to get his arm out from under her head, and he slides it about an inch or two before Number One shifts.

If Pike didn’t know her so well, he may not have been able to tell the subtle difference between her stillness before she was awake and after. He can see it, though, easily, in the line of her shoulder, so close to him; he can hear it in her breath, barely altered, but obvious enough to him. He wishes he could hide the fact that he’s awake, but he can’t. Not only is it too late; but she’s Illyrian, and the icing on the cake is that she knows him nearly as well as he knows her.

“Chris?” she says, a long moment later. Her voice is heavy and languorous with sleep, and he grits his teeth against the reaction that a beautiful woman in bed with him saying his name in _that_ tone would normally produce.

It’s too late. He responds, nonetheless. “I’m awake.”

She pushes herself up with one hand and turns to face him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” he says, and sits up—or, rather, tries to. He barely raises his head more than a few inches. “Ow.”

“You have a concussion,” she says. “Don’t move.”

“I have a concussion?” he says. “I don’t remember getting one.”

She smiles. “You won’t. Well, you may later.”

“Huh,” he says. “What happened? Away mission gone bad?”

She nods.

“You know,” he says, “normally, this isn’t how I’d prefer to wake up in bed with a beautiful woman.” He smiles, to show that it was a joke.

She smiles as well, but it’s bittersweet. “That’s the third time you’ve said that.”

He can feel his brows meeting in the middle of his forehead as he frowns. “What?” He clearly doesn’t remember _that_.

“You were hit on the head down on the planet; it was unclear as to whether you had a concussion or not. Dr. Boyce released you with strict instructions to be woken every hour, and I volunteered.” She gestures to the bathroom that connects their quarters. “I came in to wake you up two hours ago, and you didn’t know what had happened, so I stayed. The second time I woke you up, you didn’t remember the first time, and this—” She gestures elegantly. “This was the third time. I would have taken you to Sickbay before, but you insisted that we try a third time, for proper scientific principles.”

“Oh.” He’s still confused, but it’s starting to make some sense.

“So let’s get you down to Sickbay now,” she says, and swings her legs off the side of the bed.

“Okay,” he says. She helps him sit up slowly, and replace his shirt and boots. He stands, also slowly, also with her help, and they begin what will probably be an interminable trek to Sickbay.

“So how many times have I woken up next to you?” he asks. He can blame it on the concussion later.

She slants a glance at him. “I apologize for joining you on the bunk, but you were quite insistent that it was ridiculous for me to stay in the chair.”

“No apologies needed,” he says. “Three times, then?”

She nods.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember,” he says. He wishes he could, since the last few hours probably marks the only time he’ll ever awaken next to her.

She shrugs, and continues walking.

“I shouldn’t have let you leave Sickbay,” Phil Boyce grumbles, some minutes later.

“I’m glad you did,” Pike says under his breath.

Phil’s eyes flick from him to Number One and back again. “Well, I think I can fix the concussion, now that you’ll admit that you have one, but I’m not sure about the memory loss, and you’re staying here for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Okay,” Pike says. “Thanks, One,” he adds, lifting a hand in her direction.

She nods. “I hope you feel better, Captain,” she says, and leaves.

Pike sighs, and Phil gives him a look. “Are you sure you can’t fix the gaps? Because I would very much like to remember every moment of waking up in bed with her.”

Phil smiles. “I’ll try.”


End file.
